1. Field of Invention
Ornamental badges clipped by children to pockets, lapels and other parts of garments.
2. Prior Art
The closest prior art known to applicant comprises the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 699,436--May 6, 1902--Ayers
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,121--Feb. 8, 1944--Schaaff
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,198--Sept. 5, 1950--Adler
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,230--Sept. 26, 1967--Darvie
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,231--Nov. 21, 1967--Levine
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,673--Mar. 15, 1977--Levine
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,655--June 27, 1978--Ullman, Jr.
Des. 230,914--Mar. 26, 1974--Marer
But these prior art patents do not anticipate the present invention. Thus, Ayers uses a pin as the attaching means. This is not a safety device for children. Schaaff shows a paper clip with no means of attachment to a badge. Adler uses a pin as the attaching means. Darvie clips a cover to a button, and so does Levine U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,231. Levine U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,673 shows a paper clip, and so does Ullman, neither showing means for attaching a clip to a badge. Marer shows a button topper with no badge attaching means.